Proving Love
by meitanteikawaii
Summary: Kudo Shinichi is using all her strength to prove Kaito is Kid. Kuroba Kaito is constantly teasing his tsundere tantei-chan... "Well, prove it. Prove that I am Kid."-"Gladly."-"But I rather want you to prove that you don't like me."-"What!"
1. Welcome, Kid

The late summer night air gushed wildly at the Bell Tree Tower's rooftop. It was simply amazing up there. At least for Kudo Shinichi. She was practically jealous of that Kaitou Kid who was probably getting chased by Nakamori-keibu's task force.

Or not.

That rather giddy inspector was probably chasing one of his dummies. She could clearly see from the top of Japan's tallest building. A long, red line of Division 2's police cars chasing a dot of white. She let out a stifled laugh. _That childish thief._

"Tantei _-chan,_ have you gone anti-social?"

"I wouldn't call it that, Kid," She turned to see the familiar white clad thief. She mumbled, "I knew it."

"I would call it that," He mumbled childishly. He slowly stepped closer to her. Until…

"SHINICHI!" Ran shouted as she opened the door. Kid who was just there, disappeared in a blink of an eye. Shinichi waved at her best friend. "Mou~ You're always wondering around."

" _Gomen, gomen,_ Ran, I didn't mean to leave you guys," She apologized with a grin on her face. Ran sarcastically laughed. Then, her serious face was switched on. She dragged Shinichi with her.

"Geez, Shinichi, this is why you still don't have a _boyfriend_ ," Ran scolded her. Shinichi let out a puff. _Who cares about a_ boyfriend _when you have your self,_ Shinichi thought.

"Shinichi, you might not realize it, but you really need someone in life, you know," Ran said as if reading her thoughts, "A week from now you'll be attending Tokyo University, so cheer up." She smiled, Ran is really such a great best friend.

 _Kringgggggggg_

"Ran, Shinichi!" Sonoko waved.

"Sonoko! I haven't seen you this morning," Ran pouted. Sonoko snickered.

"Being a Suzuki is hard ya' know," Sonoko sighed. She lifted her hand to her forehead and began her very own drama.

"Ran, we can't blame her. It's expected. After all, they literally own this school," Shinichi joined their conversation. Ran shrugged.

"Geez, Future-Police-Detective-san, you look quite enthusiastic today."

"Geez, Future-Doctor-san, you look quite lovely today, perhaps trying to impress someone in particular," Shinichi grinned. Ran was left blushing.

"Shinichi, at least Ran likes someone," Sonoko said plainly.

"You know what, I'm hungry. Let's eat," Shinichi quickly changed the subject. While, Ran and Sonoko exchanged smiles, Shinichi rolled her eyes.

" _Itadakimasu_!" Sonoko munched food into her mouth. Ran and Shinichi sent blank stares to the Suzuki. Then, they began to eat.

"Sonoko, don't you think you ordered too much not only for you, but also for us," Shinichi sluggishly said as she looked at the pile of food on her plate.

"That's fine, it's really good anyway," Sonoko assured her. Shinichi laughed nervously. She could totally live with coffee at the moment.

"Shinichi, have ever heard of the magician?" Ran asked her inquisitively. She shook her head. Ran gave her an are-you-serious look.

"Geez, you haven't of heard that. He's like the most handsome of all the boys in the school," Sonoko quickly said without breathing. "Plus, he looks very much like you. Except he's your complete opposite."

 _Looks Like me? Sounds like Kid is studying here. What an idiot._

"Oh, look he's here," Sonoko giggled. Shinichi turned and saw a messy-haired boy with blue-violet eyes. She smirked.

 _He really is an idiot._


	2. Kid and his Deal

Kaito, who went to the table where a familiar someone sat at, was regretting it. The detective was looking at him with a smirk. And killer eyes, too. More like saying, ' _Bingo!',_ which definitely made him back away. Mentally. Shinichi recovered and started the conversation.

"Oooo, look who's here," Shinichi placed her hand on her hip. Judging by her tone, Kaito was definitely DEAD.

If he didn't think quick.

He grabbed her hand, and dragged her out of the cafeteria to a corner where no one would find them. Shinichi tried pulling her hand out of his grasps, but failed. She even tried to scream for help, but Kaito held his other hand on her mouth. Which pretty much looked like he was kidnapping her. Kaito sighed. Shinichi sighed.

"Look, if you try blurting out my _secret_ , I'll tell your best friend _your secret._ "

"Tch. You basically admitted that you're KID, and they know it."

"Haaaaaaaaa, you looked like you could kill me any moment."

" _Me_ , _YOU_ were the one who showed up, and I'm a detective."

"Oh really, says the one who lied to her best friend for a YEAR!"

"Ugh, that's out of our conversation, excuse me for a moment, I'm gonna make a quick call to the KID Inspector, 'kay."

"Like I'd let you," Kaito grinned with her phone in his hands. Shinichi's eyes widened.

"WHEN DID YOU GET THAT!"

"I'm a thief, duh."

"THAT DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION, IDIOTIC THIEF!"

"Sure, owl."

"OWL?!"

"Yeah, you have large eyes."

"LARGE?! PREPARE TO DIE, STUPID!"

Shinichi turned psychopath, prepared to kick a soccer ball right on Kaito's face. Kaito smirked as the soccer ball blew up right before it hit him. Shinichi sighed at their pointless fight.

"Hey, that reminds me, what's your name?" Shinichi asked as if nothing happened.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Ugh, cause I would tell Sonoko that your a teenager that KID disguised, and she would stalk you until you die, duh."

"Fine, Kuroba Kaito, normally I would bring out a flower, but ugh not to _you._ "

"Sure, whatever, I will do anything to prove that you are KID, cockroach."

"Your annoying."

"Welcome."

"Ugh, if your _that_ desperate, prove that I am the world renowned thief, Kaitou Kid."

"Gladly."

"But, even if your annoying, I would rather let you prove that you're not in love with me!"

"WHAT!" Shinichi was now as red as a tomato. With that, Kaito left with a wave. His grin could almost reach his eyes. Shinichi was now shouting to wait. But, Kaito continued to walk away. Shinichi, on the other hand, huffed at the way he left her. When, she reached her pocket she found her cellphone returned, and a note from Kaito. She carefully opened with the thought, _Since when did he have the time to make this_. It said:

 _Dear Annoying-chan,_

 _You said you would do anything. This is the catch: If you fall in love with me before the end of the school year you can say Bye-bye to catch KID, if not then you are free to call. If you break this and call, I would disguise as you and turn me over to the police saying that you are KID. Then, become a wanted criminal._

 _Love,_

 _Me_

Shinichi stared at the letter. She couldn't believe it. He was making a deal with her. It was frustrating, annoying, and crazy. _So KID has always been this reckless, huh,_ She thought. She stood frozen in the empty hallway. With a smirk, she began to walk to the cafeteria. _A deal is a deal, KID._

She walked inside the cafeteria, receiving stares from everywhere. Literally. One table to another, she felt uneasy and walked to her best friends' table. From a distance, she saw a familiar brunette sitting. She ran with a big smile on her face.

"Yo, Hai- I mean, Miyano."

"Yo, Kudo-san, your friends here are telling me you ran off with some popular guy, or whatever," Shiho smirked. Ran and Sonoko flashed innocent smiles at her. Shinichi sighed, as she looked at the table on the far right side of theirs.

"To be honest, he took me, and, Miyano, I'd rather not talk about it," Shinichi buried her face with her hands in frustration.

 _Shinichi, let's become mature and forget about that stupid magician, then we can throw him in prison, it will be easy, right?_


End file.
